


Yes, Jealousy...Will Drive You Mad

by StarSpangledBucky



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Feelings, Fluffy Feelings, Hint Of Romanian, Jealous Chris, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wishes himself and Sebastian had more panels and cons together. And he wishes they’d interact the same way Sebastian does with Frank and Anthony. But when he realises it’s jealousy and something more than feelings of friendship with him, it’s hard to hide. Especially when Sebastian can read him like a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Jealousy...Will Drive You Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me this is pretty much my first Evanstan I’ve ever written. Completely fictional, my own plot, for your enjoyment. It also became not so much a drabble, it was supposed to be, but I realised I can’t write drabbles, they always run away from me and I write more than I should.
> 
> Based off a post I reblogged on Tumblr asking for a pairing and number to write a short little fic. I got Evanstan with the number  
> 5\. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Chris watched his co-star standing by the curtains he was going to be walking through in just under five minutes. Frank’s right beside Sebastian, teaching him some boxing moves to cure their boredom while they waited. Chris’ eyes stayed on Sebastian the  _entire_  time, watching his face light up as a laugh fell from his mouth when he planted a pathetic punch against Frank’s bare palm. He looked like he was having the time of his life, and that’s something that seemed to bother Chris a lot. The actor realised that himself and Sebastian were always shy around each other in the public eye. Yet backstage they seemed to fall back into their usual routine of spending quality time together after not seeing each other for a few months.

What chemistry Sebastian had on stage with Frank or Anthony was everything that Chris wanted if he got on stage with the Romanian. Sebastian with Anthony was like watching two brothers interacting as if they’d never been apart, and Sebastian with Frank was something along the lines of a very budding friendship where they’d make jabs at each other all the time. But Chris knew that if himself and Sebastian were ever on stage for a panel, they’d most likely be like an awkward couple on a very awkward first date. Interviews and signings they handled well, Chris rested his eyes half the time, but convention panels felt different.

“Come on Sebastian, give me a proper punch man. Or do I have to show you again,” Frank said.

“No thank you, you’ll probably punch me for real!” Sebastian laughed, jumping back a little to dodge a swing.

His laugh literally sang to Chris, it wasn’t just _a_  laugh, it was the greatest sound on Earth, and Chris felt like such a sap for thinking of it that way.  _Hell,_  he felt like a sap just looking at Sebastian and naming everything he liked about him. He flinched when he felt a hand clap him on the shoulder, before turning to see Robert standing on his right.

“You should tell him how you feel,” he spoke, glancing over the top of his sunglasses at Chris.

“What?” Chris muttered, raising an eyebrow at the statement.

He’d seen Robert earlier on during the con, but didn’t expect to see him again. There was a big Marvel cast appearance at the con they were attending, anyone who was available showed up. Chris saw Scarlett and Jeremy a few hours ago, he was sure he saw Mark, Hemsworth and Tom not too long ago either. Anthony was most likely mingling somewhere, Chris had been with him the entire morning before they split up around noon. Robert laughed and patted Chris on the back.

“Sebastian, you should tell him how you feel,” he repeated.

“I don’t-” Chris paused, averting his gaze from Robert’s as he swallowed thickly.

But Robert wasn’t stupid, he knew Chris well enough to know that Chris was not admiring Sebastian in a friend way.

“It’s okay Dorito, the realisation hits us all at different times. I’ve got to go to an interview, but we’ll see you guys at the cast meet up afterwards,” he replied.

“Yeah, sure,” Chris uttered, sharing a quick hug with Robert before he left.

His gaze fell back to where Sebastian had been, but he’s gone, until Chris looked out onto the stage and there he was, sitting down in his chair next to Frank. Chris moved a little closer, before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a table beside him. Sebastian and Frank say a quick greeting, telling the crowd of fans how happy they are to be there and how excited they are to answer questions. The first fan stepped up and took the microphone, before saying Sebastian’s name, to then immediately begin speaking Romanian.

The look on Sebastian’s face made Chris’ heart warm up in his chest, because Sebastian looked surprised but also really thrilled. But then Sebastian started to respond in Romanian and suddenly Chris felt his heartbeat start to go a little abnormal, possibly skip a bit. Sebastian’s so fluent with his response, and he was gesturing with his hands, Chris had to look away because Sebastian’s hands were on Chris’ list of  _‘things he liked about Sebastian’._

Suddenly, the crowd of fans are erupting into fits of laughter, Frank’s imitating Sebastian while he’s focused on answering the question. But Sebastian excused himself for a moment and turned back to stare at Frank, raising an eyebrow. Chris can’t help but stare at Sebastian, analysing his entire facial expression. It’s yet another favourite on Chris’ list, because Sebastian is a gift to the world with the faces he managed to pull every so often.

“Are you making faces behind my back?” he asked.

“No,” Frank responded, shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders.

Again the crowd laughed and Sebastian glared at Frank with a suspicious look, before going back to the question. He finished the question, but the room is just in an absolute uproar, and it’s there that Chris noticed he wanted to have fun like that on stage. Sebastian and Frank are suddenly having a staring contest until the younger man dunked three fingers into his glass of water on the table and flicked it at Frank. A chorus of  _‘oh’s’_ echoed in the room and Frank mocked feeling threatened as he stood from his seat.

The crowd cheered when Sebastian stood up from his seat and stepped into Frank’s personal space. It’s all for the fans, a Q&A and a show.  _What more could anyone ask for?_  It only escalated when Frank shrugged off his jacket and Sebastian shrugged off the plaid shirt he was wearing.  _Of course,_  wolf whistles rang out in the room, before the pair stepped back and positioned themselves in a defensive stance.

“Brock Rumlow versus the Winter Soldier what do you think everyone?” Sebastian asked, grabbing his microphone for a brief minute.

More cheering, it became  _too_  loud for Chris in that moment, it’s maybe a little too much. He couldn’t look at Sebastian, not when he was up there onstage, enjoying himself, being himself. Chris wanted all of that, he wanted to have pretend fights on stage, he wanted to make Sebastian laugh in front of everyone, he’d even let Sebastian re-enact his _damn_  left boob grab if he wanted to. It felt too stuffy backstage now, so Chris decided to turn away from the stage and high tail it out of there.

He’d passed Hemsworth, Anthony and Tom on the way who called out his name. But Chris needed a breather, which he wasn’t exactly going to get inside the convention room. Chris knew why he’d been acting strange, Robert’s words, they floated around in his mind ever since they’d been said. Now all Chris could think about is what exactly did Robert mean by that. Like a tonne of bricks it hit Chris… _realisation._

He was jealous. And he was also  _in love_ …with Sebastian.

* * *

An hour later, Sebastian and Frank’s panel was over and Sebastian went in search of Chris. He asked Robert if he’d seen him, but Robert only said he’d seen him before Sebastian went on stage for his panel. Next he went to Scarlett and Jeremy, but they hadn’t seen any trace of Chris either, which began to worry Sebastian. Even Frank didn’t have a clue, just incase Chris had passed by him while he’d been off searching for his friend.  _Come on, he can’t be that hard to find, tall, dark hair, a damn beard and his big biceps_  Sebastian thought, weaving around a few people.

_“Sebastian!”_

He stopped in his tracks and craned his head to his left, seeing Anthony waving him over. Sebastian walked over with a smile on his face and greeted Hemsworth and Tom who he hadn’t even met before. But all he could focus on was finding Chris, because it wasn’t like Chris to not be standing backstage waiting for him to finish his panel.

“Have you guys seen Chris? He wasn’t backstage after the panel,” he murmured, tucking his hands into his pockets.

“Took off maybe an hour ago,” Hemsworth answered, his Australian accent heavy on his tongue.

“He can’t have gone too far,” Anthony said.

“Would you like us to help you?” Tom offered.

“No, thank you, I think I’ll find him easy enough. I’ll see you later,” Sebastian replied, before leaving the trio to continue his search for Chris.

Every corner he turned he felt like he was walking further and further away from where Chris might actually be. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack, but Chris honestly shouldn’t have been that hard to find.

“Dammit, Chris, where are you?” he huffed.

Sebastian walked to one of the exit doors, pushing it open roughly and letting it shut loudly behind him. He didn’t know why he’d thought that Chris might be outside. But it proved to be a good thought, because Chris was walking up his way, munching away at some food.

“Chris! There you are!” he called.

Chris jumped at the sudden call of his name, spilling food from the tub he had as he looked up to glance at Sebastian, who was jogging over to him.

“Shit, sorry Chris,” he apologised, looking down at the mess on the ground.

“It’s fine,” Chris replied.

“I was wondering where you were, you didn’t stay until the end of my panel. You okay?” Sebastian asked.

“Sorry, hungry,” Chris muttered.

 _Bullshit_ Chris told himself.

“Weird, because last time you said you were starving I said you should have gotten food but you said you’d rather wait until my panel was done,” Sebastian answered, raising a questioning eyebrow at Chris.

“Must have decided to take your advice this time,” Chris mumbled.

“Chris…what’s wrong, you’re not you. Well, you are but-what the hell am I saying…you’re not acting like  _you,_ ” Sebastian commented.

He caught a flicker of panic wash over in Chris’ eyes, before they were filled with nothing, no emotion and that worried Sebastian even more.

“Hey,” he soothed, resting his hand on Chris’ arm.

The older man retracted from the touch and Sebastian frowned, because Chris _never_  moved away from his touch before.

“Don’t you need to be at a photo op soon, with Frank and Anthony,” he said, closing the food tub.

“Yes, but I wanted to see if you were alright, Chris…you never run away during a panel. And you’re really jumpy,” Sebastian sighed.

“You know me I-” he stopped.

He stopped because Sebastian is looking at him with concern spread across his face and Chris hasn’t seen him look like that since they filmed the bank vault scene in The Winter Soldier. That’s exactly who Chris felt like he was looking at right now, because Sebastian still had his long hair and he noticed the clench in his friend’s jaw and felt extremely guilty. The last thing Chris wanted was to upset Sebastian.

“Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” the younger man asked.

His voice sounded too small and Chris’ guilt rose higher and higher up the ladder until alarm bells were ringing in his ears.

“I’m your friend aren’t I? Friends tell each other things,” he continued, averting his eyes for a moment.

“I wish you and I were like how you are on stage with Frank, and Anthony. Why are we always shy around each other? I want to have pretend fights with you, I want to be the one making you laugh because I really like your laugh and I-” Chris paused. “…I want  _us_  to connect on stage,” he added.

Sebastian stared back at Chris, scanning his eyes on every part of his face. And he can read Chris like a book, Chris isn’t angry, upset or worried he’s-

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?” he questioned, eyes widening in amusement.

Chris’ eyebrows shoot up to his hairline because  _shit,_  Sebastian is great at reading people. Now he’s caught red handed, he knew it, he’s not exactly good at hiding his he feels most of the time.

“Chris…” he whispered.

“Yes,” Chris breathed out. “Yes I’m jealous,” he admitted.

“And?” Sebastian uttered.

“And…I-I love you,” he confessed.

It was Sebastian’s turn to have his eyebrows shoot up, mouth agape in shock. That wasn’t what he was expecting to hear from Chris, he was expecting something entirely different, yet he got so much more.

“You do?” he tested.

“Yes, I guess, for a while but I realised today. Because…Robert told me that I should tell you how I feel and I didn’t know what he meant, until he said realisation hits us at different times. First I realised I was jealous that you were having such a great time on stage with Frank, entertaining the fans. And we don’t do that, because we don’t get panels together and I  _want_ to do a panel with you. I’m always feeling jealous when I watch you. I have a list in my head of everything I like about you, and it  _won’t_  stop,” Chris explained.

“Tell me,” he crowed.

“What?” Chris choked out.

“Tell me what you like about me,” Sebastian said, smiling softly.

“Your smile,” Chris started, throwing the rest of his food in the trash by the door because he’d suddenly lost his appetite. “Your laugh, your eyes, your personality,” he continued.

Sebastian was stepping closer and closer, his smile growing that little bit wider, but it was still, so shy, but  _so_  sweet.

“I liked when that fan started speaking Romanian and the surprise on your face was priceless. I like when you randomly blurt out Romanian even when I don’t know what you’re saying. I like how thankful you are for the fans. I like how you treat the fans you’re so nice to them. I like…everything about you, Seb,” Chris wavered, with a shaky breath as he swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

He hadn’t even taken into consideration that Sebastian was now in his personal space and his hands were cupping Chris’ face to make him look at his friend. Chris closed his eyes because Sebastian’s hands are gentle, running along the course hairs of his beard, before dropping to the nape of his neck.

“I like your smile too, and your laugh, your personality. Your eyes too. I like when you don’t shave because I love your beard, suits you better,” Sebastian huffed out, leaning in a little closer. “Te iubesc, you idiot,” he chuckled.

Chris’ mind, body and heart don’t stop screaming at him until he pulled Sebastian as close as he could get and planted his lips right on Sebastian’s. He parted now and again because he’s only testing the waters, but Sebastian’s fingers card through his hair and Chris kissed him deeper, angled his head to get better access. And it feels so  _right,_  when Sebastian’s arms loop around his neck and Chris doesn’t  _stop_  kissing him.

He takes every last breath out of Sebastian, parting his lips at all the right times, both of their movements in tandem with one another, tender but passionate as if they hadn’t seen each other in years and were finally getting a chance alone. Chris knew about Sebastian’s history with roles where he was kissing males, yet he didn’t expect it to be  _that_  good, but good doesn’t even amount to it. He can’t think of a word that could describe it. They finally parted, both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breathes after what felt like their fiftieth kiss but was merely their first.

“We need to do that again,” Sebastian suggested.

“Uh…” Chris grunted.

It caused Sebastian to laugh, his face scrunching up as his hands fell to Chris chest, head thrown back. Chris became a little flustered because it was an unintentional grunt, but it was mostly his body not cooperating with him, turning him into mush because of Sebastian.

“Sorry,” he panted, still trying to gain his breath back.

“It’s fine,” Sebastian scoffed, bringing his hand back up to brush over Chris’ cheek. “Do you feel better now for telling me?” he queried, looking hopefully at Chris.

“Yeah, yeah I do. Are you free tonight?” he asked.

“Maybe, you asking me out on a date Captain?” Sebastian snickered.

Somehow Chris preened at that nickname.  _What a tease_  he thought.

“Yes,” he responded, his hands still on Sebastian’s waist.

Sebastian smiled widely and brought Chris in for another kiss.

“I’d love to,” he hummed.

* * *

Later on at the Marvel signing table, Robert looked at Chris from the other end of the table and winked at him. And Frank and Anthony were making faces at him and drawing hearts in the air around Sebastian and Chris like they suddenly became six years old. It made Chris pink in the cheeks because he knew that Robert knew his good words had been useful, plus he knew Robert would have told everyone. Chris was going to have to thank him before they left the convention after it was all over.

**Author's Note:**

> Can find me on tumblr: [x-crossbones-x](http://x-crossbones-x.tumblr.com/)


End file.
